fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
RP Character List
This is a list of characters, sorted out by authors, that are or have been in the RP channels for the FFC Discord server. Atikabubu The Elder Gods - a bunch of overpowered deities who can delete the whole of creation in one thought, and restore it in the subsequent one. Can deify a mortal with no effort. All of them wield the Celestial Equilibrium power, which enables them do literally anything possible and impossible. Using the VS Wiki scale, all of them are in the 1-A tier, with Toshiro being higher than the rest, and Livy being just behind him, although a bit weaker. Toshiro/Adam - the strongest of the Elder Gods because reasons, can influence the other Elder Gods, kill them, create them. Partner with Livy. Just like his mortal incarnation, he can be a trickster, but is generally a bro. Acts mostly as a 'vending machine' for all sorts of powers and events. Livy - Toshiro's partner, a blonde bombshell with power almost on par with Toshiro. Mother to Amaris and a stepmother to Fianna. After getting pregnant, she changed her usual, servitudal attitude to a normal one. Aya - Toshiro's granddaughter, Kola's wife and adoptive mother to Freya and Noel. Loves her children above anything else. Kola - Aya's husband, a big Slav with blonde hair and blue eyes. On par with Aya. Technically her weapon, but they don't bother with that detail. Maia - Empress of Shamayim, currently the partner of Lyonesse, with which she's in a love affair. On par with the previous two. She's also the wife of Ember, another Elder Goddess. After some consideration, she decided to move forward and marry and have a child, both with Lyonesse. After a dramatic reunion, Ember bore her paternal twins - Ignis and Aurora. She decided to be Camille's second wife, effectively becoming Makai's partner, and is also Toshiko's 'husband'. Recently conceived her fourth child, her second with Lyonesse, Sapphire, which marks the first time she's ever given birth. Has now become the Sataness of the Demon Realm when Lyonesse became the new Satan after Camille's Mother. Makai - Maia's lifelong partner weapon and friend (although both didn't quite read it as such) Now the husband of Camille, crosswed with Lyonesse, and thus also Maia's partner, much to his delight. Also Yoshika's husband. Just as powerful as Maia. Father of the little Malakai. Amaris - Daughter of Adam and Livy, Elder Goddess from birth. Now married happily to the A-150 triplets, Iwami, Natsuki and Shinano. The Gods - deities who can fuck up a small solar system with some effort, split a planet in half without effort. Toshiro and Yoshika have a gimped version of Celestial Equilibrium, putting them above the rest. Mostly in Tier 3, albeit Toshiko/Toshiro III is the only 2-C, but he can be upgraded any second by Adam. Toshiko - Actually a guy, Toshiro's genderbent version. Yoshika's husband, and (s)he's the most powerful of the 'normal' gods, thanks to a special agreement with Adam. She's now the 'third' wife of Maia, and also the husband of Carmilla. Yoshika - the cute wife of Toshiko, based on Yoshika Miyafuji from Strike Witches, albeit using a 20yo body with some minor... alterations. Camille's 'third' wife. Markus - the germanic husband of Sieglinde and soon to be married to the Fog Ship Musashi., a true hulk and potential propaganda poster material, clocking out at 7'5" and about 450lb of pure muscle without a shred of fat. Also has romantic feelings for Musashi's sister Yamato, who reciprocates these feelings. Sieglinde - Markus' wife, 7' tall, weighing in at 400lb, has a bicep of over 25", and a bust out of the charts. Despite all those muscles, she's as fast as a lightning bolt and agile as an acrobat. She's the 'father' of Xavier, has Xaila as her concubine and is married to the Fog ship Musashi Kuji - usually a panty loving brown mame shiba, he's the husband of Yuki. Based on Kuji Kanesada from Strike Witches. Yuki - white haired wife to Kuji, a former tsuchinoko familiar. Is in a love affair with his hubby and some others. Ami - the deity Amaterasu, she's the lover of Akagi, but also Blaze. Pregnant with the former. Adi - Adolfine Galland, taking a break from her dimension, is the partner of Nagato, who to her is an official concubine. Became an admiral after the event out of a call of duty and sheer boredom. Xadeus - former Neuroi Patriarch, now he's 'just' a human deity with red eyes. Husband to Xadea, Camille and now Abraxas as well. Xadea - former Neuroi Matriarch, a bit cold but loyal to her husband, also Lyo's wife as well as Cipher. Both are 13 billion years old. Akiko - the mortal Toshiro's mother, a true yamato nadeshiko, albeit with some perverted proclivities in the confines of the bedroom. Wife of Lucas Edelweiss (currently not here). After being a Concubine to Makai and Camille and talking with them, she was able to finally marry both of them with her husband Lucas' consent, who in turn married Camille as well. Anastasia - Aya's only daughter, almost identical to her in appearance, albeit having blonde hair and blue eyes of her father. Has a semi-incestuous relationship with Freya, and a 'normal' one with Unryuu. Giulietta - the granddaughter of Francesca Lucchini, a Mediterranean bombshell with love for boobs and girl. Currently in a relationship with Zara. Gertrud - Gertrud Barkhorn, if going by her family name. Toshiro's cousin, also has a fondness for Roland Erica - Erica Hartmann, nuf said. Kongo - Based on the character from Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio. Appeared as a boss in a Kancolle-centric event, and she was taken captive. During that time she slowly warmed up to the Kanmusu and humans, even helping them against her former 'Sister' Leviathan, which she despised for being an abomination. Once the event ended, after a conflict with her superior, she was turned into a goddess out of spite, and saved by the one she despised. Now free from her past after becoming a Goddess and gaining a Human body, she recognizes her feelings for Levia, which led to the both of them marrying and becoming utterly enthralled and devoted to one another. Is now the mother(father) of Kirei and Adam now that Levia gave birth to them Dilnos521 Strike Heroes-centric - These characters are ones who are part of the Strike Heroes series. They are currently active in the 1940s fighting in the Second Neuroi War, with their current Discord counterparts active as astral projections (with the exception of Draco). As of recently, all members (as well as the children of theirs) are immortal and separate from their canon selves, with Roland becoming a demi-god. Roland Sage - The oldest of the gang in this category human-wise. Is generally on good terms with everyone, though he does seem to get a bit too worried sometimes. Has participated in quite a few events and is noted as the first "casualty" of Discord, having been killed by a blast from Yuki while sparring. Boyfriend of Minna, future father of Rosalina, "father" of Fianna alongside Matoi, and partnered with Lionelis. Has a genderbent form named Roxanne. He is also currently admiral to Haruna, Hiryuu, Murakumo, Taigei, Shouhou, and Unryuu, and has created a harem with Haruna and Minna, bringing in Shouhou after some time. Though it hasn't been confirmed in the RP quite yet, he has recently brought his dimension's version of Gertrud into the group. He is also a demi-god that has received some modifications to Neuroi Mode as well as mastery of Celestial Order, which he is learning how to use more. Lionelis - Roland's partner and "familiar". As one of the two Neuroi cores currently active, he has the ability to break the fourth wall, which does cause some issues with others, and summon portals to other planes, though these are not meant to be permanent. He has the ability to create a human body based on Roland, which can be controlled separately while he remains as a core, as well as shrink down to a smaller size for being carried between a girl's breasts (Surprisingly comfy.). Talks in bold and italics, though at first he only spoke in bold until his author learned how to recreate the italics via Discord thanks to a fellow member, and is capable of slipping between chat rooms for conversations without leaving his current location. During the KanColle-like event, he acted as a communication link between the shipgirls and Roland when sorties occur. As of now, he along with his "offspring" Moka Panterbell are immortal, with Lionelis having a telepathic bond with Roland but not linked to him physically. Minna - Based on Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. Girlfriend of Roland, future mother of Rosalina, and Fianna's "aunt" (one of). She is about the same as her canon self, but she has an advantage of being able to know what goes on in the Discord chat history thanks to a book she found. She cares greatly for her friends. She also has a male version named "Wolf". Gertrud "Trude" - Based on Gertrud Barkhorn, this version being from the dimension where Roland ended up as part of the Strike Witches. She came into the RP alongside her Erica and the Gertrud and Erica from the TCO series. She is given the identifier "Trude" by her Erica. While not officially given, she has been brought into Roland's harem. Erica "Hartmann" - Based on Erica Hartmann, this one came from the same dimension as Minna and Trude. Due to the fact that a second set of them were also present, HArtmann tags her Gertrud with her nickname, "Trude", while she chose to adopt her last name as an identifier. Draco Leonardo Dracon - A copy of Draco before his accident, and the only one who does not require being asleep to stay. Generally used for gags, but when he does do things he has shown himself to handle his own, even going toe-to-toe with Xadeus for a time before being defeated. He is currently wandering Discord, looking around, though in his off time he has trained with Rocky recently. He has also has the most training of this group as of right now, having sparred with Ember, Valencia, and Noel. Sullivan "Sully" - Not to be confused with Sullivan Aurum, a different character, Sullivan, or Sully, is currently a familiar bound to Haruna. He is a Rottweiler who retains his tail. Witches of Gamindustri-centric - This group of characters are affiliated with the WoG series, consisting of the children of the Strike Witches from Roland's involvement. Like the first group, these guys were astral projections; after the events of the KanColle-like event, this group also received immortality and became separate from their canon selves. Rosalina Dietlinde-Trude Sage - Daughter of Roland and Minna. Rosalina wields a jian sword and a blaster when fighting and, like her parents and other Witches, is capable of operating a Striker Unit. Is able to transform into Neuroi Heart, which seems to be Roland's Striker Unit readjusted for Gamindustri; as Neuroi Heart, she gets more serious and powerful and receives new weapons. "Moka Panterbell" - The name attached to Rosalina's core. It's an unofficial name, but she chose it. She is more serious compared to Lionelis, though she too can break through the fourth wall and chat in other rooms without moving. She is also able to shrink, though not as often, and has been shown to be able to chat with Rosalina and Roland (via Lionelis) as well as others who can pick up her private conversations. Chats in bold, which originally were Lionelis' lines before italics were incorporated to better match his A/N appearances (Real shame, too...). Like Lionelis, Moka has become immortal, though if her link with Rosalina is physical still or not is up in the air at the moment. Hikari Miyafuji - Daughter of Yoshika and Lynette Bishop (Strike Heroes variants) via a process based on the idea behind an anime. Hikari carries a sniper rifle into battle. She can come across as shy at first but eventually warms up, made easier when she's not by herself. Elisabeth "Lili" Barkhorn - Daughter of Gertrud Barkhorn from the Strike Heroes series. Lili wields a pair of gauntlets. Usually more serious, she does share Gertrud's siscon tendencies. Refers to Roland and Minna as her uncle and aunt, though they're not related. Alexandre-Henri "Alex" Renaudat - Son of Pierrette-Henriette "Perrine" Clostermann and Jacques Renaudat. Alex is a gentleman with his manners and honor, though he doesn't mind being a bit informal. Refers to new people he meets with either "sir" or "lady" as a title unless specified by said person (For instance, Ama). Carries the family rapier as his weapon, though since his arrival in Gamindustri it has been upgraded and maintained for combat effectiveness. Leo Merlin Dracon - Son of Draco and Charlotte E. Yeager. Like his father, Leo is rather energetic, to the point that he cracks jokes. Sometimes seems to be able to break 're fourth wall without realizing he did so, as in when he was able to note that Matoi asked to become a girl when said boy never said that bit. Carries a bow with a customized quiver to take advantage of his magic ability of magnetism. Ultimension Neptunia-centric - These characters are part of the upcoming test series "Ultimension Neptunia", which takes place in a custom Gamindustri. Roquefort "Rocky" Dalton - So far, the lone representative of the series. He prefers to be called "Rocky" but loathes a certain nickname. He has the ability to switch between weapons on the fly, though this is limited to three sets that are queued up via his menu. When he is KO'd and in danger of dying, he can expend a level from his EXE Drive Gauge to become Sinful Heart, who gets more sarcastic and is prone to cursing. He is also stronger in this state, though he doesn't wish to fight unless absolutely necessary, preferring to send others in for the experience. He has managed to start on two Spirits' Partner Ranks and has attained the Soul Glaive from Rank 1 of Soul's Partner Rank. --Rocky's Current Partner Ranks (Weapons): Rank Progress-- 1) Self (Gemini - Castor and Pollux individually) 2) Neptune (Fang Katana): Rank 5 78% 3) Compa (Medical Shield): Rank 6 34% 4) IF (Idea Blaster): Rank 5 42% 5) Nepgear (Neptunia Blade): Rank 6 64% 6) Vert (Sylhet Lance): Rank 5 3% 7) Uni (Vita Rifle): Rank 5 39% 8) Noire (Gilded Rapier): Rank 4 84% 9) Ram (Magical Wand Beta): Rank 5 10% 10) Rom (Magical Wand Alpha): Rank 5 12% 11) Blanc (): Rank 5 0% 12) MarvelousAQL (): Rank ?? [] 13) Soul (Soul Glaive): Rank 1 87% 14) Rising (Riser Tonfas): Rank 1 9% 15) Awanami (Ephemeral Gatling Gun): Rank 1 4% 16) Senri (): Rank 0 [] 17) Kotonoha (): Rnak 0 [] 18) Apollo (): Rank 0 [] Nuzlockers - These Pokèmon are currently members of Roland's team in "The Wizard of Unova", and are a part of the Nuzlocke run, meaning if they die in the game/story without a revive, they're gone. Nanami the Oshawott - Nanami is Roland's starter Pokèmon and is a Water-type. She is the most balanced as far as personalities go for her team, but she can be hard headed sometimes and is usually noting weird things. Hermione the Patrat - Hermione is Roland's first captured Pokèmon in Unova and is a Normal-type. She appears to be silent but, given her species, is extremely alert. She isn't above being petted, and has even spent some time on top of some of the other characters' heads as a cap of sorts. Scamp the Purrloin - Scamp is the Dark-type of the team and the second captured. He is very casual in his speech and resembles a Scotsman in his mannerisms. He does have a love for round objects, which was what led to his capture in the first place. Aidan the Pansear - Aidan is a gift Roland received to handle Cilan's Pansage. His manners are polite, though every now and then he can be a bit informal. Ttkdagwon **Main Character** - Hanamori Matoi: An admiral of Saiki Wan Hakuchi and leads a fleet of Shipgirls. He's an avid player of a Cardgame called Battle Spirits/Batosupi. Friendly, caring, dense and sometimes doing things without thinking forward. Because of his overprotective sister, Hanamori Kana, he was not familiar with romantic endeavors, but soon learned afterwards after confessing to Ooi and Jintsuu. At times he's genderbent (with or without his consent) he takes the name Hanayume Matsuri. Although only shown in his female form, he can be pretty cold towards someone who don't value their own life. He’s partnered up with several Spirits, with the ones shown being: The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon, SengokuDragon Souldragon, The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon and The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu. - Ogawa Shou: Admiral of Sukumo-wan Hakuchi. An old friend of Matoi, and of higher rank than him. Has an open mind over everything, though he has a tendency of preferring destroyers over the other classes. **Shipgirls/Kanmusus** - The girls who inherited the souls of warships in WWII. Fighting the threat called the Abyssals, they can equip themselves with ship riggings, cannons and such, depending on who they are based off. *Matoi’s fleet*: - Ooi: Fourth ship of the Kuma-Class Light Cruisers. A definition of a girl who doesn’t joke around. Violent when it gets too much for her, but she cares for everyone around her. Has tendency to stick to her sister ship, Kitakami, who in turn noticed but ignored since she’s together with Abukuma. During an event involving a cave-in, she started to develop feelings for the admiral. She became one of Matoi’s girlfriends after he confessed to her together with Jintsuu. She is partnered with the Spirit The EvilSacredBeast Chaos-Pegasuros - Jintsuu: Second ship of the Sendai Light Cruisers. Modest, helpful and tries to solve everything peacefully. In the past, she was punished with being scrapped, but got saved by Matoi. Along with Ooi, she became Matoi’s girlfriend after his confession. - Akagi: Carrier and part of the First Carrier Division. She’s modest, tries to help those in need, but is also a glutton. She is the current girlfriend of Ami, but has fears that it may change if the missing Blaze returns. She became a fire goddess on the same level as Ami. Her partner Spirits are The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon and The SunDragonDeity Rising-Apollodragon. - Fubuki: First of the Fubuki-Class Destroyers. Some might call her the plain girl, but she does her best to do what she can, and is a reliable ally in combat. She became a couple with Yuudachi after certain events. She’s partnered with The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. - Yuudachi: Fourth ship of the Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyers. Aloof, but does what she needs to do. Has a verbal tic that ends with ‘poi’. Became a couple with Fubuki. Her partner is The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. - Kongou: British returnee, and the first of the Kongou Battleships. Energetic, a tea lover and tries to win the affections of the admiral, though always failing. - Abukuma: Sixth Light Cruiser of the Nagara-Class. Timid and always afraid her hair will get messed up. Became a couple with Kitakami - Kitakami: Third of the Kuma-Class Light Cruisers and sister ship of Ooi. Laid back, more open minded and friendly with everyone. Also quite a prankster. Became a couple with Abukuma. - Naka: Third ship of the Sendai-Class. Sister of Jintsuu, and has a dream to become the number one idol. - Murasame: Third ship of the Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyers, and sister ship of Yuudachi. Friendly and does her best, but gets overly seductive without knowing it herself - Nagatsuki: Eighth Destroyer of the Mutsuki-Class. She’s normally strict and polite, but becomes more adventurous and becomes good friends with Cipher. Became a Succubus/Snake Demon under tutelage of Cipher. Returns back to her dimension. - Yura: Fourth ship of the Nagara-class. The new shipgirl transferred from Ogawa Shou's fleet. Polite and very focused on work. Enjoys candy apples. - Kirishima: Fourth ship of the Kongou-class Battleships. Intelligent, calm, but can get scary when her glasses are off. Became Pyrrha's lover, and later on married her. Is also currently pregnant with twins after she and Pyrrha became Goddesses in order to have children of their own. - Zuikaku: Second Carrier of the Shoukaku-Class. Hotheaded and reckless, she's an apprentice of Akagi. Becomes a teacher for Ene. - Nagato: the proud Battleship of the Nagato-class. Stern, strong and gives respect if she thinks they deserve it. Has a tendency to break character if she sees a cute animal. Became a lightning goddess after becoming the girlfriend of Adolfine -Yuubari: First Yuubari Class Light Cruiser. Even though she's a fleet girl, she considers herself the local mechanic of Matoi's Fleet as she tries to find improvements for the equipment. Became a mother for Enelia and Ene. Partnered with The IronKnight Yggdrasil. - Maya: Third Heavy Cruiser of the Takao-Class. She is a girl from a drop of an event. Became interested in Matoi, but always punches his gut when he overworks himself. Became a girlfriend like Jintsuu and Ooi. - Zara: first of the Zara-class Heavy Cruisers. Also the first foreign ship obtained. Became the girlfriend of Giulietta - Saratoga: Second of the Lexington Aircraft Carriers, also the first American ship stationed at the base. Still learning to become a proper Aircraft Carrier, and under tutelage of Zuikaku. - Katori: First of the Katori-Class Training Cruisers. Helps the newcomers level up as much to her ability. - Kasuga Maru: Kasuga Maru-Class Light Carrier. Seems to have an affinity with birds. - Yamato: First battleship of the Yamato-Class. A definition of young lady with grace and manners. Carries a parasol at times. Has a tendency to eat a lot that she could rival Akagi in an eating match. ' ' *Roland’s Fleet*: - Haruna: Third ship of the Kongou-class battleships, but has no recollection of her sisters. Was in search of her missing admiral, but got caught in a storm and got amnesia in the process. She became part of Roland's fleet. After an event, she became one of Roland's lovers. Also became a witch with Sullivan, Roland’s dog, as her familiar - Hiryuu: Hiryuu Class Standard Carrier. Came from a drop from a training event. Became part of Roland's fleet. Also became a full-fledged fire witch along with Shouhou. -Murakumo: Fifth of the Fubuki-class Destroyers. Like Hiryuu, she came from a drop and joined Roland's fleet. Always suspicious of him at times. - Taigei: The Submarine Tender. Part of Roland's fleet and current assistant shopkeeper of Mamiya’s Sweets -Temporary- - Shouhou: First of the Shouhou Class Light Carriers. A diligent worker who tries her best and is very curious. Shows some interest in Roland as she's in his fleet. Later on after an air raid, she confessed to him and became one of his girlfriends. Becomes a full-fledged ice witch along with Hiryuu - Unryuu: The First of the Unryuu-Class Carriers. An airhead who lived on canned food and is always sleepy, but cares for everyone. Currently in Roland's fleet. Became the lover of Freya, as well as her sister Anastasia. Also becomes a goddess to be able to live alongside her two girlfriends. - Yamashiro: Second of the Fusou-Class. Considers herself being unfortunate, but tries to live forward, even after seeing her own sister leave. = - Akashi: Repair ship of the fleet. Currently in the armory with Yuubari as her assistant. - Teruzuki: Second of the Akizuki-Class destroyers. Polite and conservative. - Prinz Eugen: Third Admiral Hipper-Class Heavy Cruiser. Admires Bismarck a lot, and has some experience with cooking. - Warspite: Second Queen Elizabeth-class battleship. A polite woman from British heritage. Has a little grudge against Germans because of her history, but tries to befriend them as they are fighting in the same side. Finally admits her feelings for Esdia, and they became girlfriends. ' ' *Shou’s Fleet* - Takao: First of the Takao-Class Heavy Cruisers. - Bismarck: First of the Bismarck Class Battleship. From German origin, very strict, but kind as she trusts everyone. - Atago: Second of the Takao-Class Heavy Cruisers. - Hiei: Second of the Kongou-Class. Although in a different fleet, she yearns for Kongou’s attention. - Shigure: Second of the Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyers. Kind and a little distant, as her memory of the war left a scar in her heart. After some time, she becomes Kagero’s girlfriend. - Kagero: First of the Kagero-class Destroyers. Energetic, and is the girlfriend of Shigure. ' ' *Adolfine’s Fleet* - Mutsu: Second of the Nagato-Class Battleships and part of the Big 7. More easy going and helpful, but has a little fear of fire. Currently the secretary of Adolfine - Aquila: First of the Aquila-Class Aircraft Carriers. Of Italian origin, like Zara. - Shimakaze: First of the Shimakaze-Class destroyers. Energetic, jumpy and always has a need for speed. **Spirits** - The creatures that reside in another dimension, called Grand Rolo. Intelligent and having their own will, they choose humans to partner up together. Sometimes they are kept in cards, but beside their original form, they can create little bodies for themselves that are convenient for little spaces. - Shine: The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon. The first Spirit Matoi came into contact with. Loyal, calm and fierce, but cracks immediately when Mamiya’s Sweets are involved - Soul: SengokuDragon Souldragon. The fiercest dragon in existence, and heir of the throne in his lineage. After spending time with Matoi, he became a full on otaku. Currently with Rocky along with Apollo and Rising. Pegas: The Evilsacredbeast Chaos-pegasaros. The key spirit of Ooi. - Ninetail: The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. A white mechanical fox partnered with Fubuki. Loyal, has the morals and pride of a warrior. Became conflicted after encountering Yoshika, but got resolved after talking with both her and Fubuki. - Wurm: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. The partner of Yuudachi. - Apollo: The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon. First partner of Akagi. Along with Rising and Soul, he’s currently with Rocky. - Rising; The SunDragonDeity Sieg-Apollodragon. Second partner of Akagi. Also currently with Rocky alongside Apollo and Soul. - Mura: The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon. A dragon who lived in the beginning of Grand Rolo’s creation, making him one of the oldest Spirit in existence. - Ama: The MasterSwordsmanDragon The Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu. A dragon who is aspiring to become the strongest dual wielding swordsman. Gets along with everyone. - Ygg: The IronKnight Yggdrasil. A robotic knight who is honorable and has a lot of pride, but got mellowed down and took an interest in mechanics after partnering up with Yuubari. **Others** - Wanda: A Wo-Class aircraft carrier and part of the Abyssals. She got stranded on the beach and was timid and shy at first, but after meeting Matoi, Roland and Livy, she became more open. After asking Livy to become a goddess, she became more independent and received powers on par as Yoshika and Toshiko, but has much to learn. Formerly known as Fianna Ellios. -Mamiya: A Supply ship. One of the most trusted shipgirls Matoi has. She’s the local cook and shopkeeper of ‘Mamiya’s Sweets -Temporary-’. Enjoys the job and aims to make everyone smile with her food. Became a goddess. Is on friendly terms with the Fog Ship Kongo. ' ' **Cray** Beings from the Planet Cray. Ranging from Knights and Dragons, Gods and Mythical Beasts, to Football players and Robots. - Prime Beauty, Amaruda: A goddess from the clan, Genesis. Born from a War Goddess, she knows how to fight while she’s armed with a bow and energy arrows. She likes to meet new people and takes her time to investigate the new territories. 1000 year old. - Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil. A Wind Goddess of the Genesis Clan, and attendant of Amaruda. Gentle, a little shy and always dedicated for Amaruda. Current lover of Yuki. 500 years old. - Battle Maiden, Senri: A mortal attendant of Amaruda. Along with Kotonoha, her duty is to protect her mistress and the innocents. Very emotional at times, but is very amicable. Has a tendency to lecture someone when stupidity has been ensued. Uses a sniper rifle. - Battle Maiden, Kotonoha: Another mortal attendant of Amaruda. Very tomboyish and easy-going, and knows how to make holes with her Uzi-esque guns. - Goddess of Ephemeral, Awanami: One of the younger Goddess attendants of Amaruda. Very enthusiastic, and tries her best to make everyone happy. When in combat, she uses guns with bullets that will never run out. Becomes the adoptive sister of the CPU Vert. 250 years old. ScarletMarines Scarlet: Known for not being a gigantic asshole but also a reasonable one in terms of anyone going out of there way, he's the guy who heads the Scarletverse, a conglomerate multiverse composed of universes containing many Borealis Norsouthas. He has full control over the Scarletverse, but lets the Admiralty Board, composed of, again, many Borealis Norsouthas, do that in case he's away or something like that. He's responsible for funding a lot of stuffs, such as the construction of the SWSC-001/01 Vastitas Borealis, caseless ammunition, and directed-energy weaponry (railgun and laser weaponry). A jerk with a heart of gold, if ya know what I mean. Represents the author, ScarletMarines. Looks like Borealis Norsoutha, but with scarlet red hair and eyes. Fleet Admiral (6/5/4-star rank) Borealis Norsoutha: One of the many Borealis Norsouthas, he's the Fleet Admiral of the Scarletversian Allied Forces' Joint Maritime Forces and senior-chief chairman of the Scarletversian Admiralty Board. Has a knack for false assumptions that would make anyone emotional (i.e. Akagi being at fault or) or respond to what he says (i.e. Scarlet telling him that he's wrong). Much like all Borealis Norsouthas, he's a 23-year-old Japanese-American who has shoulder-length dark-blue hair with white and light-blue streaks, aurora-blue eyes, and a soft, feminine appearance (think of Totsuka Saika and Kirito's GGO avatar). He got better, as he's no longer depressed. Currently commands the Vastitas Borealis and the NCS Atlas. He is the current employer of the shipboys and shipgirls of Armanya. He led the Scarletverse's Inter-Service Directorate for Paranormal, Anomalous, and Dimensional Investigations (or the Directorate). Admiral (4/3/2-star rank) Borealis Norsoutha: Deputy chairman of the Scarletversian Admiralty Board and the tea-sipping one, he's a military leader known for his usage of expeditionary warfare, combined arms, support arms, aerospace warfare, and expeditionary maneuver warfare, a trait seen in several Borealis Norsouthas. Despite him being a friendly one, he's known for failing to assuring and reassuring anyone in an effort to make friends, and he's known to be mentally scarred, something that someone turned him into a more timid one; he gets better by the time he regains his social behavior. Currently on board the JMSS-001/01 Atlas. Captain/Lieutenant Borealis Norsoutha: The soda-drinking one, he was outright promoted to the rank of Admiral to head the space program. Can be easily stressed about everything going on in the space center. He's actually a pilot who uses a F-35 VTOL fighter to land easily, but his actual aircraft is the F-22A Raptor or the CFA-44 Nosferatu. Rumored to be in a relationship with Estovakian Air Force Captain Irena Dvornik, TAC name Vega. His TAC name is Ritter. NCS Atlas: Personification of the Novayan Confederation Ship Atlas, lead ship of the Atlas class Joint Mobile Offshore Bases, aircraft carriers that're several football fields long. Speaks in a robotic tone when in sortie, but speaks normally at home. Known for having an itchy finger, which leads to friendly fire incidents that also leads to terrible and unfortunate incidents. He's the current commander of the Directorate's Investigations Team. Contact Scarlet for further details. Atlas-class JMOB Siblings: The four ship-siblings of Atlas. They're composed of Ulyanov, Sky Kingdom, Augura, and Vastitas Borealis. Their respective structural themes are that of the Kuznetsov class, the Charles de Gaulle class, the Nimitz class, and the Queen Elizabeth class carriers. *NCS Ulyanov: One of the three sisters of the Atlas JMOB Siblings. She has a raging imouto complex when it comes to Atlas, who is important to her, like her siblings and friends. Her naval group has a squadron of two submarines and two battlecruisers. She has silver hair and dark red eyes. *NCS Sky Kingdom: One of the two brothers of the Atlas JMOB Siblings. He's a laid back and friendly shipboy when not in duty, but he is more serious when doing his duty. His naval group includes a detachment of four submarines. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He's referred to as Sky. *NCS Augura: One of the three sisters of the Atlas JMOB Siblings. She and Vastitas Borealis were friends with ETRS Golgotha. Her naval group has a detachment of four amphibious assault ships. She has green hair and purple eyes. *NCS Vastitas Borealis: One of the three sisters of the Atlas JMOB Siblings. She has a major love for "fine arts", which are actually yaoi doujinshis. Her naval group includes two hospital ships. She has dark red hair and eyes of matching colors. She is referred to either as VB or Vastitas. JMOB Naval Groups: Composed of five JMOB Naval Groups, they are the most largest naval formations since WWII and so on. Each were led by one of the Atlas JMOB siblings. *Atlas Naval Group: Atlas, Harmony, This Side Up, True Aim, Shadow Sphere, Sovereign, War Foundry, Premier, Blue Suns, Fountain Flute, and Dark Light. *Ulyanov Naval Group: Ulyanov, Graceful Beauty, and Orange Sea. DemonLordGalm The Demons - Powerful Beings from a separate realm, the Demon Realm,where all demons reside. (Solely for RP) Camille: '''A Succubus Demon Queen who is the daughter of Adriesta and Morgan, the latter the current Satan of the Demon Realm. Close friends with Cipher, formerly her Familiar, as well as his wife Abraxas and his family, and Lyonesse, another Succubus. Became first a God, then Omega Succubus, then was transformed into the Elder Goddess of Eternal Lust by Adam. Is married to Makai, crosswed with Ember, Maia, Yoshika, Cipher, Akiko and her husband Lucas, and also holds a sexual relationship with Toshiko, Yuki and Kuji. The mother of Malakai, her son, and is set to take over Maia's Empire as Makai's Empress. '''Lyonesse: A Succubus turned God and close friend of Camille. Had a horrible experience with a previous lover that left her with severe PTSD symptoms, but has since recovered from these after marrying Maia and becoming her second wife after Ember. Has also discovered she is a Leviathan, and has earned her the position as next-in-line for the throne of Satan of the Demon Realm. Married to Maia, crosswed with Makai, and Xadea and the mother of Mavis Lionelle. She recently impregnated Maia and after some time, she gives birth to their second daughter, Sapphire. Has now become the new Satan. Cipher: A Snake Demon turned God who was formerly the familiar of Camille, however he maintains his close friendship with her. Is also close friends with Makai, her husband. Married to Abraxas and has had over a dozen kids with her, and is also crosswed with Camille and Xadea after they joined their Intermarriage Harem. Split his female personality away and created Carmilla, his "sister". Abraxas: A Snake Demon and Cipher's wife, whom he's had over a dozen kids with. She's close friends with Camille's family, and later with Cipher joins the Intermarriage Harem after she is married to Maia, becoming one of her wives, and has also married Xadeus as well. Carmilla: Cipher's "Sister", another Snake Demon, whom he created after splitting off his female personality from himself. Looks almost exactly like Camille, and is shy and can be soft-spoken. Becomes Toshiko's wife soon after she comes into existence. She is now pregnant with a child made of both Toshiro III's and Yoshika's DNA. Morgan: Camille's father, a former Vampire turned Demon, who is the ruler of the Demon Realm as the current Satan. Makes a deal with Maia to have their kingdoms join together and allows for some of his citizens to be transported there. Adriesta: Camille's mother, a Succubus. Helped deliver Maia's daughters with Ember, Ignis and Aurora. ---'Akame ga Kill - '''Characters from either of my two Akame ga Kill fanfictions '''Nerro: '''An assassin who is a member of an elite squad of Arma users named the "Seven Deadly Sins". Lives near a beach in the main hub area of the Discordverse and likes to keep to himself. '''Valencia:' A member of the Seven Deadly Sins who can use a seemingly innumerable amount of weapons in combat. Is currently exploring the Discordverse. Warsaw: '''The Supreme Vizier of the Holy Empire of Judecca. Doing something. '''Freya: '''A young eighteen year old bombshell with huge tits who was subjected to a life of experiments and hardship before she was found and adopted by Aya and Kola, the two transforming her into a Goddess. Fell in love with Unryuu and became her girlfriend, as well as becoming the girlfriend and lover of her sister Anastasia, Aya's only daughter, which their parents are okay with. '''Pyrrha: '''The daughter of Lucena and Hikari and Grand Admiral of the Imperial navy, wielding the battleship-type Teigu Aegaeon. Fell in love with Kirishima and after dating her for a relatively short amount of time, she and Kirishima finally married and became a couple. Later on, after coming to a decision, they have Aya turn them into Goddesses so that she and Kirishima could conceive a child together, which happens. Kirishima becomes pregnant with twins. '''Esdia: '''The Princess of Judecca and only survivor of her family. Comes to the Discordverse and meets Warspite first, the two striking up a friendship relatively quickly which, over a span of few days, evolves into a mutual love when Warspite confesses her affection to her, to which she reciprocates. ---'''Fleet of Fog - '''Characters from my eventual Arpeggio of Blue Steel fanfic '''Leviathan: '''A "Hybrid Model" who was formerly the Fleet of Fog reincarnation of the U.S.S Blue, a destroyer. Was sunk and surgically implanted within a human female to see if Mental Models could be created to help fight the Fleet of Fog. Appeared in the E-4 Event held within the Discordverse alongside Kongo, whom she considered her sister, and was defeated when she was told to stand down by the Admiralty Code's manifestation, A-150. When Kongo almost goes on a rampage after becoming a Goddess, a timely interruption by Levia brought her back to her senses. She's healed, becomes a Goddess with a body similar to Musashi's only with even bigger tits, I-Cups, and finally becomes the lover of Kongo. Soon after getting together they finally married, with both partners devoting themselves entirely to one another. Has given birth to her and Kongo's two children, Adam and Kirei. '''A-150: '''The Physcial manifestation and Holder of the Admiralty Code, she is the supreme law of the Fleet of Fog. She possess three unique and gorgeous Mental Models who, like Leviathan, were once human females who had Union Corse implanted into them. The primary is named Iwami, and her two sisters are Natsuki and Shinano. They acted as the Enemy Commander during the E-4 event, making a deal with Toshiro to organize it. All three, Shinano, Iwami, and Natsuki, become the wives of Amaris. '''Fusou: '''A former Ship Girl who was turned into a Mental Model by Levia, once she had a Union Core implanted into her. The sister-ship of Yamashrio, a member of Roland's fleet. She made an appearance in the E-4 event and caused massive damage to her former friends, but has since gone away to rediscover who she was on A-150's orders. Has now returned and is more like her former self before becoming a Fleet of Fog ship, and has accepted her sister's confession to loving her despite the two being related. '''Musashi: The Sister-ship of the Super-battleship Yamato, the Supreme Flagship of the Fleet of Fog. Was illegally called in to the E-4 event and could have gone home to her fleet afterwards, but decides to stay out of curiosity. Becomes a goddess through Livy, receives a human body with "adjustments" including G-cup tits, and becomes the wife of Sieglinde and Markus. Yamato: The Supreme Flagship of the Fleet of Fog and Sister-ship to the Super-battleship Musashi. Caring, shy at times, and cheeky, she made a surprise appearance at the wedding of her sister with Markus and Sieglinde after being invited by A-150. Yamato was asked by Markus before the wedding if she would like to become their girlfriend, and after thinking on the matter during the wedding as well as the surprise second wedding between Leviathan and Kongo, she told them that she was interested and was made into a Goddess with a Human body. She shyly broad-casted signs of romantic affection toward Markus before he took her first time. Hyuuga: Second ship of the Ise-class of aviation battleship, the sister of Ise, and former Fleet Flagship of the First Oriental Fleet before she was sunk by I-401 of the Blue Steel Fleet and went rogue to join them. Once A-150 announced the end of hostilities against humantiy, she was able to regain her lost ship body, and met Fusou while she was in isolation and struck up a friendship with her. Travels to the Naval Base to meet Fusou and also encounters her sister, with whom she quickly strikes a friendship with as well and also spurs on Yamashiro to confess to Fusou. Kh2996 An0 YorkCrescentia Ekiro268 Zupervortex The triforce trio - Three hylian children who accidentally played a wrong note and was transported to the Discord server. Able to switch between their child and adult forms; they try to get used to their new surroundings. Also has the group name of Aroldru. Arashi (child) - Decked in the green tunic, Arashi traverses with his fairy companion, Comp. Mainly known for his defensive prowess, is the one that focuses on keeping the targets attention, no matter how many. He is said to be the determined one of the three. Arashi (adult) - After pulling out the master sword, obtained part of the triforce of courage. Plagued from childhood, he keeps on finding new items with random notes attached to them. Still a child mentally, but has grown use to having an adults mentality, and when he goes back to his child form he keeps all knowledge learned. Comp - The chipper guardian fairy for Arashi, and is also known for her overreacting and habitat of saying "aye". Enjoys sitting on Arashi's shoulder a lot. Know for her ability to instantly analyze a threat and give feedback on the best way to take it on, if not the known weaknesses. Aurum (child) - Clothed in red, is motivated by his childhood friend/dragon, crimson. Known for his offensive ability, he focuses on taking out the opponent quickly and with as little pain as possible. He is said to be the powerhouse of the three. Aurum (adult) - More head strong and less restricted than his younger self. Aurum prides himself on his heavy arsonal and quick thinking skills. He is able to pick up on things that the others wouldn’t seem to notice. He possesses one of the darker portion of the story. Crimson - A tiny red dragon that enjoys crawling into Aurum's hat to stay safe. Although he doesn't give much advice in battle to Aurum, he does know the use and purpose of all items that they come across. While Aurum is in his child form he can almost always be seen with him, and calling him boss. While Aurum is in his adult state, crimson mysteriously vanishes without a trace… I wonder why… Albastru/Ru (child) - Covered by the blue tunic, she prefers to be called Ru. Known for her wits, she has been able to figure out puzzles and handling tactics on her own. She is the strategist in the group, and is accompanied by her fish, fry. Albastru/Ru (adult) - Known as the glass canon of the group, she possesses a strong magic affinity and can cast more spells than the other two combined, however she can’t take large amounts of hits like the other two. Although she has the basic spells like what the gods gave them, but she also has access to special ice magic that allows her to attack. Fry - The hyperactive fish, that talks to the point that his words have no space between them. Although silent for most interactions, he can be heard when Ru starts to second guess herself. He can be seen attached to Ru's hip almost 24/7 seeing as he has to remain in a bottle of water to live. Shade - The shadow representation of the three combined into one. Known for his arsenal and habit of changing the attack style to fit the three's weaknesses. Usually talks in code, but (for the sake of typing it clearly) has been able to speak more naturally. Also has personality breaks due to the three being connected to him. The Cyber Successors - Comes from an Earth that is at war with aliens known as Jovian Lizards (no relations). Wish there was more to say, except for that the two have been together since the start of the attack on Earth. Sullivan - Not to be confused with Roland’s dog, he is known for his reckless actions that he pulls off with pure luck. With the ability to bosin jump he can seemingly teleport at will, without aid, but can't completely control when or where he ends up. Has managed to escape death during the hive simulation, at the cost of the Aestivalis he was piloting. Samantha - The A.I. counterpart that helps monitor the responses and actions of Sullivan. Based off of another person that was close by Sullivan before his accident. Can be seen as `darkened text` when speaking to others. Other Characters - These are characters that I have created, but were used by another author for a story. Their current versions are active Discord counterparts. Draco Leonardo Dracon - A copy of Draco before his accident. Generally used for gags, but when he does do things he has shown himself to handle his own, even going toe-to-toe with Xadeus for a time before being defeated. He is currently rested at a home with his partner-to-be Nirvana (all-discord-rp-is-strictly-for-the-rp-setting. Anything-that-happens-in-the-rp, stays-in-the-rp). Leo Merlin Dracon - Son of Draco and Charlotte E. Yeager. Like his father, Leo is rather energetic, to the point that he cracks jokes. Sometimes seems to be able to break the fourth wall without realizing he did so. Carries a bow with a customized quiver to take advantage of his magic ability of magnetism.